Through the Eyes of Raven
by Forest Wanderer
Summary: What would it be like to see things through the eyes of Raven... Read and find out.
1. A New Begginig

**Through the Eyes of Raven **

**Chapter 1**

**A New Beginning **

_ Few know my name, and those who do, it is weighed upon them greatly. Who am I, but the heir of Trigon, even though he was my father, he was not family. My family are my friends._

"Raven, what ya' doing?" (no reply) "Raven… Raven!"

"What, Beast Boy. What?"

"What ya' doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing! I'm reading!" Raven sighs, "Beast Boy I don't want to get angry with you, not after what happened, but, I really, really, really, want to read this book."

"Ok… Can you come and get me when you're done? Pleassse?"

"Sure", Raven said pulling her hood up to hide a blush, "Just let me finish reading or it's going to take longer."

"Ok, bye!" Beast Boy said as he ran off.

_ Beast Boy and I have been, what he calls, hanging out more, since the fall of Trigon. Either Beast Boy has gotten better at not annoying me, or it's that I have grown accustomed to it. Now that's a scary thought._

** "Bye, and please leave a few reviews. You have been reading the words and thoughts of me, Raven, put down on paper by Forest Wanderer."**

I hope you have enjoyed the story. Raven has many thoughts to tell.

_May the Light guide you and shield you from harm._

_Write Fast,_

_Write Well…_

_Never stop wandering the Forest_

_ Forest Wanderer_


	2. Old Family, New Friends

Through the Eyes of Raven 

**Chapter 2**

**Old Family, New Friends**

_Today is a very strange day, thou I do not know why. I feel the presence of one I have met before, but who is it? Can you help me…?_

"Finally," Raven said out loud to herself, "I've finished this book."

"What's this I hear about you finishing your book?"

"Beast Boy," Raven said as she pulled down her hood, "I thought you told me to come and get you when I was done reading?"

"I know that's what I said, but, you look so peaceful while you read so I decided to watch…" Just then the siren sounded and Cyborg ran into the room.

Hey BB, Raven, intruder, you know what to do!"

"Right!" Beast Boy yelled as he ran to get to the roof of the Tower.

"He's here." Raven murmured under her breath as she walked toward the main entrance.

"Raven!" Cyborg yelled, "You're not supposed to be down by the door, you're supposed to be…"

"Quiet!" Raven hissed, "I know what I'm doing!" Cyborg, who was uncertain, aimed his sonic cannon. As Raven approached the door, it opened with a hiss.

"You can come out of the shadows now, I know you are there. If you want you can come inside, or do you want me to come outside?"

"You can come outside where I can see you better." A menacing but kind, unknown but familiar voice said. As Raven stepped through the door, she felt a great drop in the temperature, as if the air around the stranger had the chill of death. The stranger was about the same height as she was. She couldn't see his face because he wore a black hooded cloak, which he kept pulled tight over his head. On his back he wore a quiver of arrows and a bow made of black wood, at his side hung a long sword in a black, jeweled sheath.

"Who are you?" Raven asked.

"Hahahahahaa!" the stranger laughed, "Why, don't you know?" Here the stranger stopped. Raven swore she saw an evil grin in the shadows of that black hood. Then the stranger flipped back his hood. Raven was shocked, for what was looking at her looked a lot like her. The stranger had dark violet eyes, and hair, which was the same length as her own. Before she could say anything, the stranger said, "Hello sister."

"**It's me Raven, the only reason we stopped is that Forest Wanderer's fingers are cramped. You may be wondering, **"Raven had a brother!" **I'm going to tell you this, it's true, and if you want to learn more, read on. But first, you may also be wondering why I refer to myself in the 3rd person, it is because I believe that it makes the story easier to read."**

_The next few things that happened were a blur. All I could think of was that my brother returned. I guess I did sense someone I have met before, my twin brother…_

As Raven and her brother entered the tower, they were met with a brigade of attacks, all of which Raven simply blocked.

"You guys need to learn better aim," the stranger smirked, "you could have hit her."

"Raven, who is this?" Robin asked.

"Everyone," her voice low but growing, "this is my brother, Nevar."

"Excuse me… but travelling for multiple years with not much to eat makes one very hungry." Nevar said, "So if you don't mind, may I have something to eat?"

"Actually," Cyborg said with hunger in his eyes, "we were about to eat supper before our scanner picked you up."

"So, Brother Raven shall be partaking in the consumption of edible items with us?" Starfire asked.

"Yes, Star," Robin said, "Nevar will be coming to eat with us."

"So… what do you normally eat?" Nevar asked as the walked to the table.

"Tofu!" Beast Boy said quickly.

"Don't you mean meat, BB?" Cyborg replied.

"You mean you actually eat meat?" Nevar asked.

"Sure, don't you?"

"Aye, but only if I'm going to die if I don't," Nevar answered, "Only fruits, vegetables, and mushrooms for me." As they walked into the dining area, Beast Boy strayed behind to ask Raven a question.

"Raven, are you glad your brother is here? Because I believe me and him can be good pals."

"Actually Beast Boy, I'm not sure what to feel. I'm glad and surprised to see him, but I am also angry because, after years, he has finally returned. And don't expect him to be your best buddy; he's actually pretty quiet, like me." She answered as she went to her room.

_I can't believe my brother came back. I wonder why he chose to now instead of earlier…_

**"Bye again, and please leave a few reviews, I sure would appreciate them. My brother has much to tell about… any way, you have been reading the words and thoughts of me, Raven, put down on paper by my good friend Forest Wanderer."**

I hope you enjoyed what Raven has said thus far. Remember, as long as you are willing to listen, Raven is willing to tell.

_May the Light guide you and shield you from harm._

_Write Fast,_

_Write Well…_

_Never stop wandering the Forest_

_Forest Wanderer _


	3. Filling the Gap

**PER:** I agree with you, chapter one was strange… Please continue to read, and review!

**Jack Read: **Thank you for reviewing.

**Sithlord: **I appreciate your review, and yes it seems a lot of time Raven would have a sister, so why not a brother. I am glad that I am not the only one with a "Brother Raven" idea. Thank you for you review.

**newiceauthoress: **I am greatly thankful for your review. My writing will be slow at start but it will pick up. Please don't stop reading for that.

**Through the Eyes of Raven**

**Chapter 3**

**Filling the Gap**

_The day Nevar came back was a surprise to me. He left Atherath 2 years ago, saying he was going to look for a way to defeat Trigon, at this, most laughed, so he left without saying goodbye. Ever since that day, I worried about him, but one day I forgot about him, like one forgets a dream. I guess it was partially my fault, because I believed he was dead. He has much explaining to do, as do I…_

When Raven entered her room, she walked to her bed, and prepared to start meditating, when there was a knock on her door.

"Raven, can I come in?" her brother asked. When no reply came, Nevar was about to walk away when her door opened. As Nevar walked into the room, a candle flickered to life, with a single red flame. On her bed, legs folded, was Raven. A faint murmuring could be heard floating through the air. Nevar stepped forward and put his hand on Raven's shoulder, waking her from her half-trance.

"We need to talk." She said in her monotone voice, not even looking up at her brother.

"I know, I have to say sorry to you for not telling you the full truth. Back in Atherath, I left because I was exiled."

"I thought you left to find a way to defeat Trigon. You mean you lied to me?" Raven couldn't stop the sound of internal pain exit her mouth in her remark. The one person who understood Raven the most lied to her.

"Raven… Raven, that was partial reason why I left, and yes, I do believe I lied to you and I ask your forgiveness, but first, I believe I should tell you why it took me so long to find you. Months past before I knew you left Atherath, old Nevermore the Raven told me, and when he did I took up my sword and bow and started the hunt."

"So you did try and find me, but what took so long?"

"Well, there are many planets out there, and I didn't know which ones to search. If I didn't run into Jynx while I was looking for you, I probably wouldn't be here now."

"You ran into Jynx?"

"Yes, I did. She said a guy named Slade sent her to look for me, and by accident told me you where here, so I came." As Nevar stood up he said, "Raven, I really did miss you." But before he could leave, Raven stood up, grabbed his hand, and spun him around so that they faced each other. Then she gave him a hug.

"I missed you too." Raven said as a lone tear fell down her cheek and onto his cloak.

_Never again shall I lose my brother like that, never…_

**"I am glad you took your time to read this chapter. I hope it filled some of your gaps about my brother. I would love to get a few reviews about this chapter, or any other chapter that you may have read. You have reading the words and thoughts of me, Raven, and my brother, Nevar, put down on paper by our friend Forest Wanderer. Bye!"**

Raven has much more to say, and I have much more to write.

May the Light guide you and shield you from harm

Write Fast,

Write Well…

Never stop wandering the Forest,

Forest Wanderer


	4. Raven the Swordsman

Through the Eyes of Raven Chapter 4 

**Raven the Swordsman**

**Disclaimer: none of these characters thus far are mine except Nevar, sorry for not stating that earlier.**

_I wonder if my life will change much because my brother came back. Many questions are still unanswered, why was he exiled, why did Slade want to find him, and will Robin make him a Titan, I wished I knew. _

"So Nevar," Raven started as they left her room, "How long are you staying?"

"As long as I can." He answered, indecision in his voice. "_As long as you can, you say. But how long is that. I'm sure you know, you just don't want to tell." _Raven thought.

As the walked to the main living area, Nevar asked, "Raven, do you still have that sword I gave you?"

"Actually, I do." She answered with a twinkle in her eye, "Why?"

" I was wondering if we could have a go, before everyone gets done eating."

"But, they are just over there." She said pointing.

"Come on, just for old times sake, besides I don't have anyone to practice with."

"Fine." She said as she left to her room. _"Why does he want to sword fight with me. He knows I'm not very good. I never mess with thing a lot, where did I put it again? O yes, it is on my book shelf, at the top, way up there." _"Azerath Metrion Thensos." She said. As Raven left her room, her sword floated down and hooked on to her belt. Raven's sword was the same length as Nevar's, but her pommel was the shape of a raven with folded wings, rather than a sleeping dragon. As Raven walked through the darkened halls she thought, _"I wonder if I remember how to do this. I haven't used my sword since Nevar left…" _When Raven walked into the main living area Beast Boy turned around and stared at her. _"Great! Another reason for Beast Boy to stare at me." _As Raven stepped forward, she drew her sword. Then Nevar followed her lead. Before Raven knew what was happening, her sword was raised and swing ant Nevar's head. With lightning reflexes, Nevar ducked and crouched low. Raven then followed up with a swing at Nevar's legs, which he jumped. Then their swords met in the center of the room with a clash of steel. Everyone who was still eating looked up.

"Eiehhhhh!" Starfire screamed. Cyborg jumped up, but was sat back down by Robin.

"Dude!" Cyborg yelled, "They could get seriously hurt! Those things look sharp!"

"I know," Robin answered, "Just watch, anyway, Raven wouldn't like it if you interrupt."

_"Great! Now everyone knows I sword fight!" _Raven and Nevar, as they fought, had the agility and speed of an elf. Raven would thrust at Nevar's chest. Then Nevar would side step and counter with a slice at Raven's feet. Raven would jump it, and start a new combination. The sword fight went on for what seemed like hours, until it looked like Nevar was giving away. _"How long is this going to go on… I am so tired, but he is getting slower than me." _Instead of side stepping the attacks, he would block. His attacks got slower, and Raven got more attacks in. But very suddenly, Nevar did a back flip over Raven and landed behind her. Nevar then struck hard at her neck, but her sword was already there. "_How did he do that!"_ Raven then swung around in a circle, sword ready to fight. She began to thrust, but turned her sword up and nicked Nevar's sword hilt. Nevar's sword flew out of his hand and landed, blade into the couch. Raven then stepped back, waiting for Nevar to retrieve his sword, but he did not move.

"Had enough?" Raven asked through clenched teeth.

"You wish!" Nevar answered as he pulled a curved hunting knife from a sheath on his back. _"Where did he get that!" _Then Nevar jumped forward and sliced at her feet, but at the last moment he brought his attack upward and brought his blade to rest on her neck.

"Dead." Nevar said under his breath. _"Show off!"_ Then Nevar grabbed his sword from the couch and walked to the door, but before he could leave Robin grabbed his arm.

"Where are you going? You can stay inside, we'd love to have you."

"I am going," Nevar answered, "to bed. Only if I become a Titan will I decide if I would want to sleep in here. So, good night!"

"Raven!" Robin said as he walked up to her, "that was great! I' didn't know you sword fought." "_There a lot of things you don't know about me."_

"That is because it reminds me of my brother, so that is why I didn't tell anyone." Raven said as she sheathed her sword, and headed to her room. At her door, Raven paused, "_That, I believe was use less. Now everyone knows a little more about me. Something I didn't want anyone to know." _Then she entered into her room.

_Who am I? **You are Raven**. I know I am Raven, but who is Raven? **Raven is Raven, and that is all you need to know**. I know Raven is Raven, but earlier Raven was Beast Boy's Raven, then, when Nevar came, Raven was Sister Raven. Now Raven is Swordsman Raven. Who am I? **You are Raven**… _

**"Interesting, yes? I think so, tell me what you think in a review, if you please. You have been reading the words and thoughts of me, Raven, put down on paper by Forest Wanderer. Have a good night!"**

Who is Raven? I don't even know…

May the Light guide you and shield you from harm 

_Write Fast,_

_Write Well…_

_Never stop wandering the Forest_

_Forest Wanderer_


	5. Dreams are Dreams, Life is Life

**Through the Eyes of Raven**

**Chapter 5**

**Dreams are Dreams, Life is Life**

When Raven entered her room, she lit a dark blue candle, took a quick shower, and changed her clothes. She then lay down on her bed, facing the ceiling. Slowly, the dark colors of light and paint blended into her thoughts of what happened the past few hours. _"Why? Why is he here?" _Raven thought as she crossed her arms across her stomach. _"Is it for good or bad? How shall I know? Fire burns, Ice chills, Death brings pain, Life brings happiness…"_

When Raven awoke, she found herself in a meadow of midnight stars, the 6 pedaled, black wildflowers, which grow all over Azerath's hillsides. _"I'm home! But, I thought Trigon destroyed Azerath. I don't understand." _Not too far away Raven saw a little girl talking to a little boy. _"I wonder they are?" _As Raven walked up, the little girl said, "Nevar, guess what I can do! I can lift this rock over my head."

"Can you now?" answered the little boy.

"Yea! Watch! Azerath, Metrion, Zenthos." A few seconds later a small rock, covered in black, floated over the girl's head. Then the girl sneezed and the rock fell and hit her on the head.

"Are you all right?" Raven asked, but neither the boy nor girl seemed to notice her.

"Are you all right Raven?" the little boy asked, "That looked like it hurt."

_"Raven? Wait… Nevar is the little boy. Raven is the little girl… No way! It's Nevar and I when we were younger. How can this be?" _Then the little girl turned and looked at Raven. She then let out a blood-curdling scream, and Raven saw a rock fly through the air and strike her in the head.

"Oww…" Raven moaned as she fell. When Raven awoke, she was lying on the floor of a cave. She stood up, waiting for her eyes to get used to the light. When she looked around, Raven saw Terra, at least the statue Terra. _"How did I get here?"_ Raven then heard a sound coming from a passage behind her, so she turned to look. What she saw was Nevar walking to the main chamber, where she stood now.

"Those Titans are clueless." _"What?" _"They haven no idea why I came to get Raven. Once I harness the power of Father and Raven, then I will have all the power of my family, and I will be unstoppable. Mother's was easy… just a quick touch of the jewel on her forehead. All I have to do to get Father's is recite a small verse, in here. Raven's, however, she has to be dead. And once I get Father's that will happen soon enough." _"This can't be! He want's to kill me! Power has corrupt him!" _"Fire burns! Ice chills! Death brings pain! Life brings happiness! Fire over powers Ice! Death over powers Life! Come hither Fire! Come hither Death! Chase away Ice! Chase away Life!" then every thing went dark.

Raven awoke with a start. She looked around, _"Same bed, same room. It must have been a dream." _She then got up and walked to her window. She pulled back the heavy curtains and light swarmed into her room. She looked around the landscape and saw a dark flash come from Terra's resting-place.

"Or not."

_Fire burns, Ice chills. Death brings pain, Life brings Happiness. Nevar brings the void…_

"**Like Father, like son! Breathe Raven… Calm… good. Now, you have been reading the words and thoughts of me, Raven, put down on paper by Forest Wanderer."**

Not all those whom appear kind, are. Some are poisonous like snakes. 

May the Light guide you and shield you from harm

Write Fast,

Write Well…

Never stop wandering the Forest

Forest Wanderer


	6. Death in the Family

Grim Reaper: Thank you… I think.

chibi fire spirit: Thank you for your review, and yes Raven's brother is evil. I do think if you like evil Brother Raven, you will enjoy this chapter. Mwhahahahahahahaaa!

newiceauthoress: Thank you for reviewing please read on this chapter has a surprising twist.

Through the Eyes of Raven

Chapter 6

Death in the Family

_"This is weird," _Raven thought, _"If he wanted to kill me, why wait until now? It could be, that I could have easily defeated him before, but since he has been gone for two years he could probably defeat me since he has been training." _"This just doesn't make since." She said as she left her room.

"What makes no sense to you, Raven?" Starfire asked.

"Nothing… I was just thinking." _"You wouldn't understand… or would you? Blackfire wanted to kill you, maybe I should talk to you." _"Um… Starfire this may sound weird, but do you want to go on a walk with me later, I want to talk to you about something." Raven said trying to smile, but only a line crossed her face.

"That sounds fun!" Starfire said as she walked off, "Bye!" _"Bye" _Then Raven walked down the hall. As she walked around the corner, she bumped into Nevar.

"There's my little sister," _"Little? I was born before you where." _"I was wondering if I could borrow one of your books."

"Sorry… I don't let people mess with my stuff."

"Ok." Nevar said, straightening his back so he stood taller. _"He knows I know. That was just a test about the book." _"Then can I have hug from my little sister?" He asked, grinning so his teeth showed.

"Uh… no thanks, I don't give hugs." Raven said pulling her hood up.

"Ok, bye." Nevar said still smiling. He turned and then walked back down the hall. But before he turned Raven took a last glance at his teeth, and saw that they were pointed.

"So, it has begun." She said under her breath. Raven then walked off to find Starfire. Raven found Starfire on the roof of the Tower, playing badminton with herself.

"Are you ready to go?" Starfire asked as she spiked the Birdie.

"Yes… Yes I am." Raven answered as they started their long trek to Terra's resting-place.

**Meanwhile…**

Beast Boy, Robin, and Cyborg where in the living room playing video games.

"Hey Beast Boy," Robin said, "Have you seen Nevar this morning?"

"Yea, why?"

"Doesn't he look a little taller?"

"Yea, he does." Cyborg said, "And his eyes are reddish too."

"Not only that," Beast Boy continued, "Have you seen his teeth? They're pointy."

"Something weird is going on here." Robin said.

" It's not nice, talking about people behind their backs." A voice said, a voice that belongs to Nevar…

"Why did you want to come here?" Starfire asked.

"I wanted to talk to you in private, and this was the first place I thought of."

"Well, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Do you remember how Blackfire wanted to kill you?"

"Yes… why does Raven ask?"

"Well… how do I say this? I believe Nevar wants to kill me, it's as simple as that.'

"Not so simple." A voice said.

"Nevar!" Starfire yelled as she threw a starbolt at him. The starbolt hit him and vanished in a cloud of lack smoke.

"Petty girl! You can not stop me! No one can stop me! Now, sleep!" When Nevar said this, Starfire fell into a slump on the floor, into a deep sleep. "Now, dearest sister, to you. You can make this easy and die without pain, or you can suffer. Choose quickly!" Raven shifted her weight to her right leg, because her left leg got strangely heavy. She looked down and saw her sword hooked onto her hip. _"He wants me to fight, and that's what he will get!" _As Nevar stepped forward, Raven drew her sword, the once perched raven now spreading its wings to take flight.

"So, you choose pain." Then Nevar lunged, but not with his sword. Raven jumped back, barely dodging the attack. The weapon of the attack was long eagle like talons, coming out of his fingers. _"Where's his sword?" _Raven began to walk backwards until she bumped into something. Before she could turn around a sharp pain erupted down her back. When she turned around she saw her brother, or what was her brother standing with strips of her cloak and shirt under it, hanging from his talons. She then thrust at him, but with lightning speed he knocked the blade out of her hand.

"You can not win!" his voice screeched as he backed her into a corner. "Fire burns! Ice chills! Death brings pain! Life brings happiness! Fire over powers Ice! Death over powersLife! Come hither Fire! Come hither Death! Chase away Ice! Chase away Life!" Then Nevar raised a crude dagger into the air.

"Fire may over power Ice, but when Ice melts it becomes Water, and Water over powers Fire. Death may over power Life, but there is no Death if there is no Life." A voice behind Nevar said. _"Who's that… I'm so dizzy…" _ As Nevar turned he saw a white blade enter into his heart.

"How? How did you kill me?" He screeched, then, his body went limp.

"May this great evil pass by you, so you can rest in peace, my friend." The stranger said. _"Am I dying?" _Then the stranger turned and looked at Raven, but Raven didn't see him. All she saw was what looked like a bright light in a fog. Then everything went dark.

When Raven awoke she was lying on her bed. She tried to sit up, but a pain erupted from her back, so she flopped back down onto her bed.

"I wouldn't do that, if I were you." A voice said coming from the side of her bed.

"Who are you?" Raven asked.

"Some call me the Forest Wanderer, but you can call me Iren. You need to rest, Raven, you have been injured very badly."

"How do you know me?" She asked, even though, with every word, pain came from her back.

"I am here to guard you from ones like Nevar. I know your name because I know you. And I know you because you let me. Now, you need rest, then, we shall talk." And that is what Raven did.

**My back is killing me! Anyway, you have been reading the words and thoughts of me, Raven, put down on paper by Forest Wanderer, or Iren if you want to call him that. **

I am here to serve, to guard, and to write.

May the Light guide you and shield you from harm 

_Write Fast,_

_Write Well…_

_Never stop wandering the Forest,_

_Forest Wanderer_


	7. The Bird and the Wanderer

Through the Eyes of Raven Chapter 7 

**Raven, the Bird of Night, and Iren, the Forest Wanderer**

_**Raven… Where are you Raven? Don't go yet… it's not over. **I'm here and I'm not leaving yet!_

"What time is it?" Raven asked, stretching and yawning.

"It is 7:00 PM. You have been asleep for two days now." Raven then looked down at her back, because when she stretched, it didn't hurt. What she saw was a cloth bandage wrapped around her back and upper-body very tightly, with strange goo oozing from under it.

"What's that?" Raven asked. _"And how long have you been sitting there?"_

"That, is a bandage with medicine rub, that I learned to make, under it." The stranger said. "And you needn't be angry for, wanting to protect both of our dignities, applied the medicine and bandage without undressing you."

"Thanks." Raven said shyly, and then looked at the stranger. What she saw was a boy, near her age, with shoulder length blonde, almost white, hair that covered his ears. He wore a forest green tunic with a greenish-gray cloak, held up by a emerald green leaf brooch etched in gold, wrapped around it. By the chair, which he sat in laid a longbow made of white wood, a white leather quiver with snow swan arrows, and a short sword in a green sheath. The sword's hilt and handle looked as one with nature as its owner. Around the handle of the sword a golden vine wrapped around, with small leafs coming off of it. A single emerald stone was inlaid into the pommel of the sword. The pommel was just the simple design of a crescent moon, with the emerald held between the two ends. The emerald was like a masterpiece within itself. If one would look deep into it, and for a period of time, could begin to see images, like a meadow full of flowers, a wood during the fall, or a simple look up at a star filled sky.

"So, Iren, how do you know me and my name?" Raven asked looking him deep into his emerald green eyes. What she saw was kindness, mercy, love for nature, and hatred towards that which is evil. _"Some say that the eyes tell more about a person than their actions, I now believe this." _

"_Some do say that. In your eyes I see hatred towards your father, loneliness because no one understands you, and a deep kindness you show only to your friends, if only a little."_

"How did you do that?" Raven asked, still looking into Iren's eyes.

"How did I do what?"

"How did you talk to me, in my mind."

"Once you are one with nature, you can hear things others don't hear. And at the time your thoughts where the only other things that I could hear. Here I give you advice, be careful of what you think, some may use it to take advantage of you."

"So you heard what I thought about your eyes?" Raven asked half blushing.

"I did. Be not ashamed, just be careful of what you think." Iren said, smiling softly.

"Ok… But how did you know my name?" Raven asked again.

"Did you just learn nothing?" Iren said his voice had the tinge of slight annoyance. "I knew your name because I heard you thinking, and also because I half entered your mind."

"You entered my mind! I don't let people into my mind!" _"And that time with Beast Boy and Cyborg was a complete accident."_

"I understand your anger, but I thought I lost you. You grew cold yesterday, and you began to shake. Your mind was quite unstable then, so I didn't enter into your mind, because I was afraid of hurting you. Just last night did I dare enter, for you could have been in coma, and if you were you would need the help of your friends. But you should have known I entered into your mind, didn't you hear another voice in your mind?"

_"It's starting to make since now." _"I thought I did, but I wasn't sure." She said with a yawn, "I guess I better get up now, everyone is probably worried." _"I think…"_

_"Raven, do not think harshly toward your friends, they didn't want to leave your side when I brought you in. Starfire had to tell them what I did…" _

"_But I thought she was asleep, under some strange spell."_

"_Please do not interrupt, that is what he wanted you to think, Starfire was only crippled under that spell… how can I say this, she was umm… unable to help. Now, Starfire had to tell them what I did so they would trust me, but some of them still didn't trust me… And I can understand, a stranger coming in after a stranger. I felt harsh and angry thoughts towards me by some, but I have learned to shrug off anger towards me, I do not mind them."_

"So… I guess I better tell them I'm all right." Raven said a she stood up.

"That is a very good idea, and I shall come with you. I need to give trust, not mystery. Oh, bring your sword, and then, once we are done explaining things, we could take a walk. Would you enjoy that, I want to talk to you."

"Yes, I would like that." Raven said, again slightly blushing, "But first, what was in this rub on my back?"

"It is a concoction of herbs, that I have collected on my many travels." Iren said standing up, "Why?"

"My back… it doesn't hurt." Then Raven stood up and grabbed her sword from where it lay on her bookshelf.

"Shall we?" Iren asked standing up and hooking his sword onto his belt. He then picked up his bow and quiver and hung them on his back, walking to the door. As Raven walked past him the door opened with a hiss and Iren bowed, placing his right arm behind his back and putting his left hand onto his sword pommel. When Raven walked out of the room, Iren straightened his back and strode out of the room, right behind her.

Raven and Iren easily walked through the halls with no one noticing them, mainly because they where all probably in the living room watching a movie. Raven entered the room first, and everyone turned around shocked. Quite suddenly Beast Boy and Star Fire stood up and practically tackled Raven in a hug.

"Boy, I missed…" Beast Boy said.

"Raven… are you…" Starfire said.

"Can't breath… hugs too hard…" Raven struggled out.

" Sorry." Beast Boy and Star Fire said at the same time. Then the room filled with the chatter of people asking if Raven was all right. As Iren walked into the room everyone stopped talking and stared.

"What did you do to Raven?" Beast Boy blurted out. Iren stepped forward and placed his right hand behind his back, and placed his left hand on his pommel.

"Seala Undasa?" Iren said, turning to Raven.

"Undasa Seala." Raven replied. Then Iren turned and bowed towards the other Titans. But as he bowed his hair hung forward, and Raven saw that his ears were pointed. _"He's an Elf! If only I knew that before. He spoke in Elfish and I replied. I just thought he may have studied it."_

_"Yes, I am an Elf. And I was actually surprised that you know Elfish."_

_"I do, but only a little."_

_"Well… we shall talk later." _"My name is Iren, I am the guardian of Raven… protecting her from ones like Nevar."

"But," Cyborg said, raising his cannon, "Can you protect her from yourself. Your words are smooth, like her brother."

"He is not here to kill me." Raven said walking forward, and pushing his cannon down, "He is here to guard me, for that is what he said, and that is what I believe. Not all have evil intentions, Cyborg, you just need to learn deep trust with those around you." _"That was the most I have spoken in front of everyone, ever. I'm scaring myself."_

"Raven, we are all glad that you are okay… and we will _all _enjoy having your friend join the Titans, if he so wishes."

"Uhla sunda fendreck?" Raven said looking at Iren.

"WhIsu san dolah ehelh." Iren replied.

"And I shall go with you." She said. As they left the room, Cyborg punched Beast Boy in the arm.

"He's a dark character, isn't he?"

"No… I think he's a light character."

**Dictionary**

Alasa unda saladan- We shall be here when you come back, my friend.

Seala Undasa- Do I have your pardon?

Undasa Seala- You have my pardon.

Uhla sunda fendreck- So, what do you think?

WhIsu san dolah ehelh- I shall think on a walk.

**"I love walks… and I shall be taking a walk with an Elf. That's different. And why did he want me to bring my sword." **

Alasa unda saladan.

_May the Light guide you and shield you from harm._

_Write fast,_

_Write Well…_

_Never stop wandering the Forest._

_Forest Wanderer_


	8. An Elfish Prince, a Truth Foretold

Through the Eyes of Raven

Chapter 8

**An Elfish Prince, a Truth Foretold.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, except for Forest Wanderer/Iren.**

"So… you really are going to think about it?" Raven asked Iren, as they walked out of the Tower.

"Usually, when I say something in the Language of the Fair Folk, it's true." Iren said, taking long strides forward.

"What am I suppose to do to be able to block my mind?" Iren stopped walking and turned like one of royalty. He then looked Raven deep into her dark violet eyes, and Raven thought he would pierce her mind with his green eyes.

"To block your mind, you simply think your thoughts to yourself. You don't think out-loud, if you get what I'm saying. You are able, with the proper training, to guard your mind without paying attention to it. You could then feel when someone is trying to invade your mind, and you could then feel their intentions, and decide whether or not to let them in." When Iren finished, he turned very quickly and began to walk away. Then a wind came from the North, and blew his hair away from his ears.

_"An Elf! I just can't get over that. And his eyes… Ravens… don't let your thoughts get out of control. Good. Now… I wonder where we are going."_ Raven thought, remembering to think to herself.

"Will you teach me?" Raven asked, the sound of hopefulness in her voice.

"All in good time, Raven. All in good time." Replied the Elf, as he continued to walk. Raven then looked up, at the clouds, but instead of seeing any clouds she saw a tall, bleak gray, mountain. As they walked into a cave entrance, Raven looked past the Elf and saw the statue of Terra.

"You didn't tell me we were coming here." Raven said, with slight anger on her voice.

"Well, I was going to tell you, in your mind, but you were blocking it, so I decided to let it be a surprise." Iren said, turning around and smiling.

"You mean, you actually couldn't read my mind?"

"No, I could have, I have the ability to, but since you were trying to guard your mind, I decided not to interfere. But be forewarned not all are as kind."

"Thanks… but why did you want to come here, to talk?"

"It is time." Iren said, drawing his sword. Now that Raven could see the blade of the sword, she saw that the sword was actually made for its bearer. The blade was a sort of white metal, almost the same color as his hair, but it faintly shone, even though no light fell on it. On the blade, were the blade meets the hilt, was a small insignia. The insignia was a tree, with five stars arched over it, with the central star, being the brightest.

_"That blade is beautiful, but he pulled it on me. Maybe Cyborg was right, maybe he can't guard me from himself." _As Raven thought this, she got more and more angry, because another person she loved turned on her. **"**_But this time, I won't go down without a fight." _When Raven drew her sword, Iren smiled and brought his sword diagonally down in front of himself. Then Raven stood in a defensive stance, her sword brought close to her body, held diagonally across her body, and legs bent.

"Defend yourself." Up hide the Elf swung, then down low. This continued on for hours, then Raven took the advantage of an open guard. As Iren swung, Raven brought her sword under his hilt, and cutting his hand, which Raven realized was his left. Then Iren, in one motion, sheathed his sword and pulled his bow off his back, stringing an arrow, and pulling the string back.

"Not everyone whom you fight will have one way to defeat, remember this. Raven, a little confused, looked down at the Elf's hand to make sure it wasn't cut to bad. What she saw, was a hand with not even a scratch on it.

"But I thought you were going to kill me." Raven said, sheathing her sword, and still a little confused.

"What are you talking about? I am here to guard you, not kill you. I will guard you as long as I can, until you release me, or death takes me. I will allow nothing harm you. I swear it. You are the one who I am supposed to guard. Now, shall we?" Iren asked, as he sat down on a petrified log. Raven, not wanting to be rude, and wanting to do this since they met, sat down next to him.

_"That was strange…" _Raven thought, "_he didn't want to kill me. He just wanted to teach me."_

"So… what did you want to talk to me about?" Raven asked, pulling her cloak around her legs to keep them warm.

"I actually wanted to talk to you about myself. Now remember, this isn't very easy for an Elf, I just believe that you should know a little about me. This is so you don't try and get me to do something that I don't feel that I should do. I was once told, 'A king may move a man, but the man's soul is his own,' you can not force me to do anything I don't want to do. Do you understand what I am saying?"

"Yes."

"Good, now. I am an Elf, this you know, but what you don't know is why I was sent to guard you." The Elf said, as he placed his bow back onto his back. When Iren placed the bow on his back, something caught Raven's attention. The thing Raven saw was a silver circlet, which was made up of what looked like small twigs of silver, which caught the light.

_"I wonder were he got that circlet? It kind of looks like a circlet that a royal family would wear."_

"You're royalty!" Raven said, surprise coating her voice.

"So… you have finally seen my circlet, I was wondering when this would happen. Well… that makes one less thing for me to tell you. Yes… I am royalty, a prince."

"You're a prince!" Raven asked, jumping up.

"Yes… I am a prince. Will you please sit down… this is the reason I didn't tell anyone. I don't like letting people know that I am a prince because, then, people start doing weird things around me. And please… don't let anyone else know, at least until I am ready to tell them. Please?"

"Okay…" Raven said, as she sat back down. "So you are a prince, wow. So, putting that beside, why were you sent here to guard me?"

"I was sent to guard you, because of the part you play."

"The part I play?"

_"What does he mean, 'the part you play'?_

"Yes… the part you play. Someone brought you into this war.

"War?"

"Yes. There has been a war between the Elves and humans for the past five ages."

"So, if you fight the humans, then why are you guarding me?"

"We don't fight all humans, we fight the humans who try to take our hatchlings."

"Hatchlings?"

_"What are hatchlings?"_

_"You forgot to guard. Hatchlings are the baby dragons in our possession. Currently there is only one hatchling in our possessions.'_

_"Then why did you say hatchlings?"_

_"I said hatchlings, because we have an egg, but it hasn't hatched yet."_

_"And this concerns me how?"_

"There are two dragons, which have hatched. The Elves have one, which is a female. Our enemy has the other, which is a male. We have the only egg left, and once our dragon dies and the egg is destroyed, then there would only be one dragon left, and when that one dies, there will be none left. And I don't want to be alive when that happens." Iren said, standing up and beginning to pace back and forth.

"Yes, but how does that concern me?"

"It concerns you, because we believe that you are the one who will hatch the egg."

"Why do you think it is me?"

"We think it is you because of a legend, that was told for a very long time in our realm. 'When the Father of Darkness is no more, and the Bird Daughter learns to fight. The Son of Fire, death is brought. The dragons are even between Elf and man that is when we shall take our stand. The Daughter shall find the dragon, for good or ill, we shall not know. Until the day is come, for us to leave our land to fight against those who have ever stood against us. She shall stand against our foe, against us we do not know,' that is why we think it is you, or at least I think it's you. Your name is Raven right, ravens are a kind of bird."

"This is a lot… But I have one more question for you, where are you prince, and what does that emblem mean on your sword?"

"I am from the great Elf capital, Undian. The emblem on my sword is a Tree and five stars over top of it. The Tree is the emblem of my people. The five stars that is arched over it, stand for the five cities of Ulandia, the woods in which our country is sheltered in. The middle star is the capital, Undian." Iren said standing up. "Now, I think it is time to go back to the Tower, it is late, and your friends may start to worry about you." As Iren began to leave, Raven stood up and followed him, wondering about everything he said

**Glossary**

Undian- the golden city.

Ulandia- the golden wood.

**Am I really the chosen one?**

Now the story really begins.

_May the Light guide you and shield you from harm._

_Write Fast,_

_Write well,_

_Never stop wandering the Forest._

_Forest Wanderer_


	9. An Old Friend, a New Realm

**Through the Eyes of Raven** Chapter 9 

**An Old Friend, a New Realm**

**Disclaimer: These characters are not my own. Only the dead Nevar, and the Elf Iren.**

"So… who, of the Elves, has the female dragon?" Raven asked, as she and Iren came near to the Tower.

"I do." Iren said, stopping, "I need to go. Goodnight." Then the Elf hurried off, back towards the mountain from were they just came.

_"Did I do something wrong? I don't understand…" _As Raven walked back into the Tower, Starfire ran up to talk to her.

"Raven…" Starfire started, "what did you do, all that time?"

"Starfire, I don't want to talk right now…" Raven said, as she turned to go to her room. At her door, she stopped.

_"Did I do something? Wait… he owns the dragon…" _Very suddenly the Titan Siren, went off, shrieking loudly, and flashing red.

"What now?" Raven said, unhooking her sword, and tossing it onto her bed.

"Raven… intruder… let's go!" Beast Boy said as he ran up the hall, breathless. Shortly afterwards, all of the Titans assembled into the main hall. With all the Titans in the front hall, Robin gave the orders.

"Ok, we all know to be careful…"

"Robin, that's all fine, but the sensors say that the intruder is just outside the door!"

"Ok… right! Titans Go!" As the titans neared the door it flew open…

And in came Terra…

"Terra!"

"What!"

"How!"

"No way!"

"Um… hi everyone." Terra said, bringing her left arm in front of her body to hold right.

"Terra, how…"

"This can't…"

"Please one at a time. Ok?"

" How did you get back how you were?" All of the Titans said together, except Raven.

"I'm not sure. I was stone one moment, and then the next I was in front of the door."

"Did you see anyone before you came here?" Raven asked.

"Well… I did see this one guy, from outside the stone. He was softly smiling, and then I found myself here."

_"I think it might have been Iren, but why?"_

"Terra," Robin started, "we are so happy to have you back."

"We so are!" Starfire said running up and giving Terra a big hug.

"Thanks… Do you know who that boy was? I want to say thanks."

"How about we go over there and look for him?" Beast Boy offered, "I want to say thanks to."

"Ok Beast Boy, you and Cyborg, along with Terra can go and look. Just be back before it gets any darker." Robin said, standing away from the door.

"I'll come too." Raven said, eyes turning to her, "I think I know who helped Terra." Before you could say superkalafragilistikespialydoses, Beast Boy, Terra, Cyborg, and Raven ran off to the mountain. As they walked into the cavern, Cyborg flipped on his portable scanner.

"Are you sure the rock didn't just break? I'm swippin' this entire place, and have only picked us up."

"I'm sure." As the mini Titan group walked around a corner, Iren jumped down from a cleft in the cave wall, sword in hand. As he landed, everyone jumped back, except for Raven.

"That's him!" Terra said, happiness in her voice.

"Pardon?" The Elf Prince said, sheathing his sword.

"You're the one who got me out of that stupid piece of lava rock. Thanks!"

"Your welcome..."

"Why did you free Terra?" Beast Boy asked, mysterious-anger in his voice.

"I need to talk to every Titan, who knows Raven well, to a certain extent. So I released her, Terra, I mean."

"Why? How?" Cyborg asked.

"All in good time, all in good time. Now," Said Iren turning, "Shall we go back to the Tower to talk? I would appreciate it, and I think you would all enjoy it."

_"He decided to talk to them fast… I thought he wanted to wait."_

_"Again, you are being careless. You must learn to block, because if you don't, you could easily be destroyed mentally. Well… I want to talk because I need the Titans help."_

"Shall we?" Iren asked walking away to the Tower. As they walked out of the cave, Raven strayed behind, thinking to herself.

"Why does he want to talk to them now, and not later? This is weird, why did he want to talk with all of us, beside the point of him needing help? Think he's planning a big strategy against that one human army." As Raven entered the Tower, she saw that all of the Titans were siting in the main room.

"Raven, what took you so long?" Beast Boy asked. Raven, not answering Beast Boys question, sat down at the end of the couch. As Raven sat, Iren stood up and walked to the center of the room.

"I need your help." Iren said bluntly.

"Why do you need our help?" Terra asked, smiling.

"The Moon grows large, the closer you are to it." Iren said replying.

"What?" Beast Boy said.

"The closer you are to something, the bigger it seems. If he tells you what you want to know, a simple thing, the moon, would become quite larger, and the thing of which you wanted to know about, will seem to large to fathom." Raven said to Beast Boy.

"So you are mainly saying, that if we want to know what you are going to tell us, that we must follow it, or else we would go insane until we know what would have happened." Robin said, siting up.

"Exactly. What I am about to tell you, is as deadly as the Winds of Time, your help is your own to give, but beware that the help given to you, ere does shift, as of the light in the Eternal Darkness."

"How can there be light in eternal darkness? It doesn't make since." Terra said.

"That is how your help is given to shift. The Light can not be seen in Eternal Darkness, nor will you know what, or when, your help would befall you, until it does."

"Okay, enough riddles! My brain hurts. Just get to the point." Beast Boy said with annoyance in his voice. As Iren explained things, the Titans began to get more and more mystified by there other worldly visitor.

"I have told you all this to explain this one point. You all know Raven, so I need to take you all to the Elves." Iren said smiling, "We go to Ulandia, and then to Undian."

"Wait," Beast Boy said, "You're a prince?"

**To the Golden City… maybe I can learn more about Iren…**

The Forest waits, my Dragon is anxious.

_May the Light guide you and shield you from harm._

_Write Fast,_

_Write Well…_

_Never stop Wandering the Forest._

_Forest Wanderer_


End file.
